Ecommerce feedback is one of the core innovations that has enabled the success of ecommerce. It not only showcases the performance of sellers/buyers in the market place but it is also used to incentivize sellers in terms of fees and to measure trust and Bad Buyer Experiences (“BBE”) on an ecommerce site. But many customers do not fully understand what each numerical DSR rating, sometimes referred to herein as a detailed seller rating or “DSR” is supposed to mean, sometimes resulting in anomalous or inconsistent DSR's.